


Dark Becoming: Reign of Joker

by webhead3019



Category: Joker (2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: This is a sequel that begins before the movie ends. Expect spoilers and for the first couple chapters, expect extended scenes.





	Dark Becoming: Reign of Joker

The man formerly known as Arthur Fleck questioned cryptically, “How ‘bout another joke, Murray?” Murray Franklin shook his head and refused, “No, I think we’ve had enough of your jokes.” With a transformed sense of menace, Joker began anyway, “What do you get...” Murray shook his head again and pouted, “I don’t think so.” Against Murray’s wishes, Joker picked up where he left off, “When you cross...” Murray tried talking over Joker, “I think we’re done here now, thank you.” In reverse, Joker simply tuned Murray out by raising his voice very loudly, “A mentally ill loner with a society that abandons him and treats him like trash?” Fearing the worst, Murray turned for a moment to one of the members on his production crew and demanded, “Call the police, Gene. Call the police!” Joker snapped, “I’ll tell you what you get, Murray! You get what you fuckin’ deserve!” Joker whipped out a handgun and aimed it directly at Murray’s face. The motion caught Murray Franklin off guard, but he had no time to take it in whatsoever.

Murray Franklin had come so close to leaving the chair that was no longer his safe haven, only to get nailed back into it as he pushed his lounging position upright to stand. Arthur Fleck shoots Murray Franklin point blank in the face, killing the man instantly but brutally so on live television. Due to the blunt force made by the bullet entering his brow and out the right rear of his head, his body and head snapped back. It was a simultaneous action, but the fashion was a bloodier one in regards to the comedian’s head. With the combined effect of kickback and brain trauma, Murray’s head had been reduced to something resembling a cracked egg, both literally and figuratively. To the shock of tens of thousands in viewers, the satirical host and leading man behind the Murray Franklin Show was dead. He had been murdered in front of them, either live or in the broadcast, but his gruesome end resonated no less. What had started as a mock interview suddenly turned into an act of terrorism and snuff footage for wide release.

Joker leaned back with a wide grin stretched across his face. Without provocation, Joker leapt out of his chair. He walked a few feet forward and stood over Murray Franklin’s body. The man was already dead but he couldn’t give a fuck less. Joker pointed the gun at Murray and shot him a second time through the chest. The on-stage guests turned hostages gasped in horror. Joker looked as though he might shoot Franklin for a third time, but looks can be deceptive, as he has so far proven to be an unpredictable man. Joker clumsily let the gun drop. Joker turned to the camera which had surprisingly televised his performance up until that moment. Joker made his way to the camera to address both his sadistically cheering fans and horrified compassionates alike. He probably should have brought the gun with him, but Joker felt fairly confident in his ability to seize the spotlight. Joker fumbled for a moment before collecting the frame of the video camera firmly into the cupped palms of either hand.

Joker was beginning to speak into the video camera when the film suddenly cut off on him. “Wait a minute. Is this thing even on? Damn you, primetime. How do I get it to work?” Before he could retrieve his gun again to interrogate the staff, two trained officers from the stage’s security team tackled Joker to the ground. One of the officers was a nervous wreck and cried, “Jesus Christ. I can’t believe that psychopath actually shot Murray on live TV... on his own fuckin show too. The Murray Franklin Show is dead now. Oh, man! Oh, God! I never expected to see anything like it. We’re gonna have to find a new job now.” Obviously more experienced, the other security officer said, “Relax! Get a hold of yourself, Jeremy. Jesus, you’re looking at me like you’re gonna pee yourself. Sure, making another application is highly probably, but as to why you got laid off, what would you rather your resume say? A or B? A, my boss got shot in front of me. B, I pissed on the psychotic motherfucker who shot him?” Before they could get Joker off the ground, two officers with Gotham Police Department stormed in.

Warren, the more assertive security officer said, “Get lost and take the rest of the night off, Jeremy.” Before Jeremy could ask why, Warren explained, “He’s just one man and there’s already more of us. Truly, I’ll handle the rest.” Warren didn’t have to tell him twice, because Jeremy let go of the Joker and sprinted out the entrance without hesitation. The officers casually rolled their eyes as Jeremy stopped somewhere around the corner, since the sound of puking could be heard. Warren feared a lessening of the numbers was in fact, a terrible idea. Still, Warren had a history with the police of Gotham, even if it wasn’t particularly pleasant. Warren turned to the older officer and meanly greeted, “Bout time you fuckers showed up. Actually it’s convenient, seeing how I just now apprehended the fucker.” Officer Alan said, “Oh, piss off Warren! I’m not the piece of shit who let his boss die in his own fuckin building.” Alan’s partner Damian joined in, “Yeah. Screw you, Warren. You got kicked off the force for a reason.” Warren flashed a bewildered glare at the other officer and spat, “No screw you, rookie! Find some goddamn respect.”

Warren went off, “Sure, I worked the force. Hats off to doin your fuckin homework, but still screw you. What makes you fuckin think you can talk that way to me? I don’t even fuckin know your cringy ass.” Alan turned to Damian and said, “Woah! Warren here is actually driving a good point. Who the Hell even are you?” Damian changed his eyes to the ground and sighed, “I’m no one, sir.” Alan agreed, “You’re fuckin right about that, rookie. The sooner your get that shit transcribed into that thick fuckin dome of yours the better.” Damian said, “Yes, sir. You’re right, sir.” Joker had himself a cackle at his profanity laden acquaintance, but otherwise reassured Damian. The reassurance caused Damian to cringe, but Joker reassured him anyway, “You don’t have to take that. Take it from me. You could be a scumbag piece of shit, but no one is no one...” Joker glanced to read the rookie officer’s tag before adding, “Damian.” Alan looked down at Joker and growled, “Excuse me?” Joker pointed out to Alan, “You know you shouldn’t act so harshly to the little guy. He might bite back one day.”

Damian disagreed, “Sorry to break it to you, but not everyone’s a fuckin psychopath.” It was a miracle none of them were on the air, not that it stopped Joker in the end. Alan postured at him with his right leg, but much to the power-hungry man’s dissatisfaction, Joker did not flinch. Alan said, “You shut the fuck up! If it weren’t for protocol, I’d boot the fuckin teeth out of your skull.” Joker laughed uncontrollably, which intimidated Alan greatly. Alan ordered, “Get the fuck up. This place is a fuckin zoo and it’s all a special thanks to you, motherfucker. We’re movin you now!” Joker asked, “Why? Isn’t there another protocol for that you have to follow?” Much to the disbelief of the officers of different trades around him, Alan spit on him. Damian said, “Come on, Alan. I don’t like clown dicks anymore than you, but aren’t you taking this a bit too far.” Alan wiped his mouth clean of spit and emphasized, “He’s too far, so not hardly.” His rookie’s efforts to quell him was like interacting with a brick wall, as Alan’s attention was fully on Joker now.

Despite already being coated in blood, Joker wagged out his overcoat and groaned, “Pig, if you don’t mind... the suit?” Alan kicked him in the gut and barked, “Just shut the fuck up, jackass. I’m both the physical embodiment of goddamn law and the land shits like you fuckin walk on. Without the land, you’re nothing. You’re just the shit on the back of my heel. I am wrath fuckin incarnate.” Joker wondered condescendingly, “Are you now?” Alan forced him up to his feet and shot back, “Just get the fuck up! We’re leaving now.” In a long overdue attempt to reason with his former colleague, Warren joined in again, “Come on, Alan. Don’t do anything stupid.” Alan reminded, “You don’t make that decision anymore, Warren. That’s why you left and I didn’t. As much as I’d love to stay and chat, reminisce on shit advice, I got a murderer to crucify.” Warren blankly stared at Alan and after a fair moment of consideration, Alan realized why. Alan exclaimed, “Jesus Christ, Warren! You really are out of it. It’s a figure of speech. Of course, I’m taking him to jail. Come on, Damian. We’re escort service now.”

Alan asked, “Alright Joker man. How do you feel about getting bum fucked by Bubba.” Joker quipped, “Peachy. Absolutely peachy.” As the one and only Joker got dragged off to be thrown in the back of a police cruiser, he had not properly taken something into consideration. Earlier, he had seriously doubts about whether he was really the type of guy to start a movement. In reality, he was just that very person to the nth degree. With one conveniently placed shot which shocked an easy hundred thousand by now, there was a necessary albeit dark becoming. In the streets, a resistance of like-minded individuals broke out to full-scale revolution. For too long, they have remained dormant. Because of their unofficial clown prince alas usurping his right place among the mass, they now no longer remain that way. Now and since the night is still very young upon its new dawn wake, they are more fluid than they have ever been. There will be darkness before there is light. There will be violence before there is retribution. Everyone will indeed get exactly the as just ends they deserve, even if these aren’t exactly pleasant.


End file.
